


Tubbo And Tommy Follow IKEA Instructions

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, building furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Techno gets tired of Tubbo complaining about back pain in the morning. He buys them a bunkbed for the spare room.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Tubbo And Tommy Follow IKEA Instructions

“You know,” Wilbur said, taking a sip of his energy drink of choice. “They will never let you have your freedom back.”

“I gave up my freedom when I gave Tommy a key to my house.”

They heard a bang from upstairs.

“Everything going good boys?” Techno yelled up the stairs.

“We’re fine!”

Wilbur put his empty can in the trash. “Why did you take them to IKEA again?”

“Tommy lives in the guest room already. I’m tried of finding Tubbo on my couch or on the floor of that room.”

“He’s just going to roll off the top bunk.”

Techno snorted. “Because Tommy’s going to give him the top bunk.”

Wilbur laughed. “Tommy’s going to fall off the edge while leaning down to talk to Tubbo.”

“And?” Techno asked deadpan.

Another bang.

“Do you boys need a hand?”

“Of course!”  
“We’re fine!”

“Holler when you give up!”


End file.
